HOTD: Surviving is Living
by Bronyhood of Steel
Summary: OCS not being accepted at the moment When the world ends a group of students must band together,follow them as the discover that in this new world survivng is living.
1. oc form

I've decided to try my twist on the whole HOD OC stories, do keep in mind I'm still fairly new to writing fan fictions so go easy on please. Anyways I am accepting OC's for the story, however; before submitting please read the rules of OC's that I will post after this. Lastly this will take place in Japan at the same high school as the original cast and we might meet up with them.

Rules of submitting

1 No super powers

2 No Swiss army knife character (knowing an insanely amount of skills be practical)

3 While you are allowed to submit up to 3 OC it will not increase your chances of getting in the story. At most I will accept one of them that being said make sure that they are different from each other

Name:

Nickname (optional)

Gender:

Nationality:

Height:

Weight:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Appearance:

Clothes (for later in the story, beginning outfit is school uniform):

Sleeping clothes:

Skills:

Starting weapon (found at the school and used for the early chapters of the story):

Main weapon:

Secondary weapon:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Personality:

Family:

Reaction to other oc's:

Sexuality:

Pairing (specific oc's can be requested after the list of who is accepted with permission of the creators of the oc. For now type of person you are looking for)

How you feel about my character:

Background:

Misc.:

Name: Altus Nekros

Nickname (optional):

Gender: Male

Nationality: Mexican/Japanese

Height: 6ft

Weight: 160 pounds

Age: 18

Hair: short, black

Eyes: brown

Appearance: Altus is tall with an average body build, while he is no body builder he does have light muscles and keeps in shape.

Clothes (for later in the story, beginning outfit is school uniform): Grey pants, black shirt, olive drab army jacket, sneakers, and fingerless gloves

Sleeping clothes: white t-shirt, and gym shorts

Skills (5 max): Cooking, first aid, driving, close quarter combat and firearm.

Starting weapon (found at the school and used for the early chapters of the story): Spade

Main weapon: .22 rifle

Secondary weapons: Spade, trench knife, .22 pistol.

Likes: poetry, pizza, relaxing, reading, and cooking

Dislikes: arguments, death, sadness, and awkward moments with girls

Fears: Height, dying, killing non infected, and zombie children.

Personality: kind, protective, but nervous around girls

Family: Grandfather Chado : deceased

Reaction to other oc's: prefers it when the group gets along

Sexuality: straight

Pairing (specific oc's can be requested after the list of who is accepted with permission of the creators of the oc. For now type of person you are looking for) A girl he can protect, care for, and getting them to open up to him.

Background: Altus parents died when he was young and he was sent to Japan to live with his grandfather, who was a retired doctor while being raised by his grandfather Altus learned cooking, firearms, and first aid skills from chado. Not long after his 18th birthday Chado passed away; although sad by his death, Altus was glad he didn't live to see what the world had become.

Misc.: carries a journal full of poetry and is known to always have a pencil behind his ear.


	2. meet the oc's

Hey guys alright I'll make this quick, the following OC's have been accepted for HOTD surviving is living.

Seira Hotasiro (JackoLillie )

Hijiri Sonozaki( MikiMoke)

Skylar Garrowway and Benjamin Gray (sm3xyotakushoujo1-11-19 6)

Meghan Obi (Yuri Alexandrov »)

Stella Pelletier (Zororenjilover)

Nagisa Natori (PandaHeroXD 6)

To those who oc's were not accepted for the main cast, this does not mean they won't either join it later or make a cameo I also encourage you to give this story a chance. Lastly this took longer due to some characters being stolen by dad90 such as Stella Pelletier; however, the matter has been straightened out and credit has been given where it is due. Zororenjilover has given permission to use Stella. That aside it is wrong to steal other people's characters or work, be original and create your own. I would also like to give my gratitude to those who also caught on to the thief as I did.

So on to writing Surviving is living and Creators let me know if changes need to be made to your characters or how I may be able to capture them better.


End file.
